


A Mother's Touch

by Ritzykun



Category: Bleach
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Kidfic, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Ichigo gets his hair brushed by Masaki. Kidfic





	A Mother's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! This was a small drabble on Tumblr. I decided to bring it here in hopes to inspire myself to write more Bleach fics.  
> One can only really hope.

Title: A Mother's Touch  
Paring: Ichigo/Masaki  
Genre: Family/Hurt & Comfort  
Type: One-Shot  
Rating: K+

As he sat there, little legs dangling from the large chair, the child looked over, twisting his neck. "Come oooon, are you done yet?" The nine-year-old crowed at his mom, who had found him outdoors, getting into a struggle with another little boy. Masaki had plucked him right up and hauled him inside. Upon which she grabbed Ichigo's brush (it was his because his name was written on the handle) and he brushed at his matted hair.

He sat there patiently, like a good boy. He was always good for Mother because he wanted to protect her. If he got into fights it was to protect something, namely his family, or his pride. But — he was still so young, and Masaki disliked that.

The black bristled brush tugged and pulled, gently of course at the orange hair. Ichigo knew it wasn't going to hurt — now if Isshin had been the one, he would have screamed to go to his mother. His father usually tore the thing across his head.

"Just hold still, and I'll be done." Smiling at her son who sat just like a little prince, he was growing up so fast. Though, he was a prince in her eyes, pride, and joy as her firstborn son. He was a blessing upon Isshin and her both. Ichigo was going to be strong like his dad, and kind like his mom.

"It doesn't hurt anymore…" Sticking his tongue out as his short arms were crossed he could feel and know the brush went in-between and through strands of hair evenly, without pulling. All the time, she could work out every knot, get out every snaggly part of hair back to normal. It was clearly a Mother's touch that did the trick.

"Good, I'm glad." She fondly looked at her son, wrapping an arm around him as she continued to brush his hair. Though all was nice and tangle free, he didn't ask her to stop — this was what they both loved. Son and Mother together, enjoying each other's company. And the quaint feeling of the brush, just knowing she was there, behind him. Watching over him — that was all Ichigo ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be contacted at twitter (digisoulwings) and tumblr (gxtsugatxnsho) for requests!!


End file.
